


Secret love

by turnersctm



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnersctm/pseuds/turnersctm
Summary: Modern day AU -Shelagh Mannion works part time as barista at her aunts coffee shop whilst also studying to become a midwife.One quiet evening at the coffee shop a gentleman comes in and asks her to join him.Will there be sparks between them?
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another modern day AU! 
> 
> I thought I'd combine my favourite things - coffee and turnadette! I hope you enjoy and I am also working on a one shot series!

"Doctor Turner?" A voice called softly, breaking him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw Nurse Franklin standing at his office door.

"Just to let you know Mrs Browns baby boy has been taken out of ICU and is heading to the neonatal ward" Trixie smiled hopefully, the two of them had delivered the boy together a few days back but had unfortunately gone through multiple complications leaving the mother and baby rather unwell. 

"That's good the hear, thank you nurse" Patrick smiled and stifled a yawn. Today's shift had been another challenging one and he wanted nothing more than to go home have a shower, chuck on his pajamas and watch TV until he fell asleep.

"You look like you could do with some beauty sleep" Trixie pointed out as she lent against the door frame.

"A chance would be a fine thing!" Patrick chuckled softly, "A coffee will have to suffice as i'm going to see Timothy perform in his scout play tonight" 

"Ooh! You should try the new coffee shop that has opened up down the road, it'll be much nicer than the canteens coffee" 

"I'll keep that in mind" Patrick added as he picked up the large stack of patient files that had to be signed off. Nodding goodbye Trixie left and shut his door behind her. 

Sighing to himself Patrick looked disparagingly at the pile before him. Surely it wouldn't do any harm if he filled them in tomorrow? His shift had finished already and if he was to stay any later he had the chance of being late to Tim's show.

With his mind set he shut down his laptop and placed the stack of files in his desk draw. Picking up his coat and bag he left his office and made sure to lock it behind him before making the short walk to the community center where the show was being held.

As Patrick walked through the cold and rather quiet London streets he noticed the coffee shop Trixie had been talking about. Pulling his phone he saw he had plenty of time and that stopping for a coffee wouldn't be an issue, besides if he didn't get one he was likely to fall asleep mid performance, which wouldn't be the first time. 

Walking towards the coffee shop he smiled as he saw the retro interior, Trixie was right to suggest this place. 

As he opened the door a bell rang softly and signaled his arrival. The girl behind the till looked up and smiled sweetly at him.

"Good evening!" She chimed, her Scottish accent was thick yet rather soothing, "Welcome to Antonia's, what can I get started for you?".

Looking up at the young lady before him Patrick couldn't help but smile. She was short and slim and had gorgeous golden hair as well as a pair of cat eye glasses which Patrick thought were rather appropriate as they matched the cafes theme perfectly. 

"Evening, may I get a small americano please?" Patrick asked as he studied the neatly written chalk board menu.

"Of course, would you like that to take away?" She asked as she typed the order into the till. Looking at his watch Patrick smiled.

"To have in please"

"No worries, that's £2.00 then please" Pulling his card out Patrick paid, 

"I'll just go and get your drink started. You can go and take a seat and I'll bring it over for you" She smiled sweetly before picking up a mug and heading to the coffee machine.

After scanning the room Patrick had decided to sit at the small table by the window. Pulling out his phone he scrolled through his Facebook feed. 

"One americano and a biscuit on the house" She chimed as she placed his cup and saucer down on the oak table. 

"Thank you very much" Patrick smiled as he put his phone away and looked longingly at the coffee. Scanning the room Patrick saw it was empty and hinted to the empty seat before him. 

Taking the hint she sat down opposite him.

"Is this your coffee shop?" Patrick asked as he took a sip out of his coffee. 

"It belongs to a family friend, I'm helping them out until they find a new barista. I'm actually a student midwife, I've just transferred here from Aberdeen" She explained with a sly smile. 

"Which hospital will you be nursing at?" Patrick asked, not taking eyes off of her. Partly because he was intrigued by their conversation, and because she was exceptionally pretty. 

"The London, for now. Although I am hoping to work at Nonnatus General once I've graduated. My godmother works there, she's one of the leading sisters in the maternity ward".

"Would that be Sister Julienne?" Patrick asked as he took another long sip from his coffee. Widening her eyes the girl looked at him with a confused expression.

"How do you know her?" She asked.

"I'm the obstetrics Doctor" Patrick explained before drinking the last of his coffee. "Sister Julienne is remarkable and I'm sure you'll be just as good, if not better" Patrick smiled before glancing at his watch and frowning.

"I've got to get going, thank you for the coffee and biscuit" Patrick began but faltered "Sorry I've just realized I don't even know your name".

"Shelagh" She smiled sweetly, her name rolling off her tongue. 

"Patrick" He replied giving her a smile.

"There, we've made a start" Shelagh acknowledged as she picked up his empty mug.

"Indeed we have" Patrick smiled as he stood up, "i'll see you around".

"I look forward to it" Shelagh smiled as she waved goodbye and watched as he left, she hoped that their next encounter would be soon.


	2. Chapter 2

After a busy lunchtime rush Shelagh was leant against the counter, idly flicking through her university notes. 

She occasionally lifted her head to check on her customers, to see if they needed any help or wanted anything cleared away, but luckily for her, they didn't. 

Scanning through her notes the bell chimed signalling a new arrival. Looking up she smiled as she saw Julienne walking in.

"Hey Jules!" Shelagh chimed as she closed her notes, glad to see her friend.

"Hello my dear Shelagh!" Julienne greeted as she neared the counter, she was still wearing her hospital scrubs. 

Julienne often spent her lunch breaks at the coffee shop so that she could help Shelagh revise, and so that they could have a good natter.

"Usual order?" Shelagh asked and got a nod in return "go take a seat I'll bring it over in a second" Shelagh smiled before sashaying off to get her order ready. 

After getting a cappuccino and a cheese and tomato toastie ready on a tray she picked up her notes, tucked them under her arm and walked over to Julienne, who was sitting at their usual booth.

"How's things at the hospital?" Shelagh asked as she handed over the food before slipping into the seat opposite.

"The usual winter rush" Julienne chuckled before hinting at Shelagh's notes, "how's university going?". 

"It's going well, I've got my placement at The London soon" Shelagh said nervously.

"I'm sure you'll be amazing" Julienne reassured.

Before Shelagh could speak the bell chimed, Shelagh looked up to see Patrick walking in. 

Ever since that evening a few months back, Patrick has been coming to the coffee shop every Tuesday for a coffee and a chat, and as today wasn't his usual visiting day, Shelagh was thrilled to see him.

"Excuse me" Shelagh smiled to Julienne before slipping out of the booth and walking behind the counter.

"Good afternoon Patrick" Shelagh greeted a little too enthusiasticly as he neared the counter.

"Hello Shelagh" Patrick greeted in return, giving his half smile.

"Small Americano?" Shelagh asked as she logged back into the till.

"Yes Please" Patrick began as he studied the menu "could I get a sandwich as well please, I don't mind which flavour" He smiled.

"Of course! Eating in or taking out today?" Shelagh asked as she placed the order through on the till.

"Take away please" Patrick half smiled. 

He wanted nothing more to stay and talk to her like he usually did but he couldn't today as he was overrun with paperwork and he was still yet to complete his patient round.

"That's £5 then please" 

Shelagh smiled as Patrick handed her a £5 note, 

"Thank you, I won't be a moment" Shelagh said as she hurried off.

Moving to one side Patrick pulled out his phone and began to read through his ever growing, unopened emails. 

He let out a small sigh of exasperation as he saw that he had a meeting scheduled with the board of health next month. He hated going to those meetings as they always had the same result - A cut back in funding as 'the maternity ward wasn't as essential as others'.

Putting his phone back in his pocket he saw Shelagh placing his coffee and sandwich on the counter.

"Thank you" Patrick smiled as he picked them up.

"Have a good day" Shelagh said returning his smile. 

Once Patrick had left Shelagh went to join Julienne once more.

"How do you know Doctor Turner?" Julienne asked as Shelagh sat down.

"Oh, he comes in every week and when it's quiet I sit and have a chat with him" Shelagh explained before opening up her notes again. 

"And?" Julienne pressed.

"And what?" Shelagh asked as she looked quizzically at her godmother. 

Realising what she meant she shook her head frantically,

"Not like that!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"If you say so" Julienne giggled as she held her hands up in defence, "now what did you need help with?".


	3. Chapter 3

Waving goodbye to the last customer Shelagh sighed as she looked up and saw the darkening skies.

"Please hold off a little while longer" She groaned, knowing that she had stupidly left her umbrella by the front door of her flat. 

Sighing to herself she began lock the front door so that she could wipe down all the tables and cash up the till. 

It was nearing 7pm and she wanted nothing more than to go home, have a shower and get to bed. 

As she sat in the office, counting today's earnings, she began to hear the rain pounding on the roof. 

"Great" She sighed. Although the walk to the tube station was only 5 minutes long she knew she was going to get soaked. 

Locking up the office, she picked up her bag and coat before switching the lights out and turning on the alarm.

She placed her coat up over her head and shoulders in aim to keep as dry as possible before slipping out of the door and into the pouring rain.

As she was locking up she heard a car pull up behind her.

Shelagh let out an exasperated sigh as she thought it would be a last minute customer or worse one of the unforgiving cat callers of London.

To her surprise, it was Patrick.

"Shelagh!" He called out, his voice almost drowned out by the rain.

"Get in, quickly" He bossed as he leaned over and opened the passenger door for her.

Without hesitating Shelagh ran to his car and slipped into the passenger seat and let out a small chuckle.

"The one day I forget an umbrella" She joked as she turned to face him.

"Where can I take you too?" Patrick asked as he turned the heater up, hoping it would help dry her off.

"Poplar tube station will do" She asked as she reached for the seatbelt.

"Don't be silly, I'll take you to your flat. The rain won't stop anytime soon and I'd hate for you to have to walk in it later" 

"It's the apartment complex down Crisp Street, near Langdon Park, if you don't mind?" Shelagh asked slightly hesitantly. Though it was only a short drive away they were likely to hit heavy traffic, which was why she often took the tube, or on the odd occasion cycled.

"Not a problem, I'm going that way anyway. Timothy is at his friends house, I'm on my way to pick him up. They live in the housing estate nearby" Patrick explained before pulling away to begin their drive.

"How was work today?" Shelagh asked, turning slightly in her seat to look at him.

His top button had been undone and his festive tie was loosened and to her surprise his shirt sleeves had been rolled up, showing off his strong forearms.

Worried she might be caught staring she adverted her gaze and decided to look ahead and out of the window.

"Pretty busy, it normally is this time of year" Patrick chuckled, as they reached a set of lights he turned to face her.

"How was your first day at the London?" He asked.

"Oh it was magnificent!" Shelagh beamed, turning to face him once more.

"I loved it, although the same can't be said for the majority of the staff" She chuckled.

"How so?" Patrick pressed, shifting the car back into gear as the lights changed.

"Their not very" She paused for a moment, thinking of how to word it.

"Their good at their jobs, but not so good with their patients, if that makes sense?"

"More healing, less caring?" Patrick asked, Shelagh nodded in response.

"Quite. You hardly get anytime with the patients, you have to stick to strict rules and schedule" She explained.

"That's why I left the army medical corps" Patrick sighed, completely understanding how she felt.

Shelagh turned to face him, giving him her full attention.

"I loved being in the army, it's where I met my wife"

Of course he's married, Shelagh scolded to herself. 

Ever since that evening he came into the coffee shop she was so intrigued by him, she yearned to know more about him.

He was so kind, caring and compassionate - and by God was he attractive! 

So it's no surprise he's married. 

"But whilst out touring Afghanistan I saw some horrible sights and one day we got utterly bombarded. So many men were severely hurt and I couldn't heal them all. When I came home Timothy was only a couple months old and I struggled with night terrors. Timothy's mum couldn't take it, so she left us" 

"Oh Patrick, I'm so sorry" Shelagh spoke softly. Smiling at him she reached out and gently placed her hand upon his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"I lost my mum when I was young, my dad didn't cope well afterwards. He took to drinking and avoided me when he could as I reminded him of her" Shelagh began, Patrick turned to face her.

"I always wanted to become a midwife, I sailed through school, sixth form and even my first year of university, until my dad fell ill. I had to drop out and care for him, I ended up nursing him for 5 years. I left Aberdeen the day after his funeral, ready to have a fresh start and put it all behind me" Shelagh confessed, glad they trusted eachother. 

"You'll be a great midwife" Patrick smiled as he turned into her road.

"Just like you're a great doctor. Julienne always talked highly of you, so I suppose you're part of the reason I moved to Poplar. I wanted to work with people who cared" Shelagh explained as Patrick pulled up outside her apartment building. 

Switching off the engine he turned to face her, they sat in silence for a moment, listening to the pounding rain.

"Do you want to come in for a drink?" Shelagh asked breaking the silence, getting a sudden wave of braveness.

"I would love that, but I better go and save Mrs Hinch from Tim" Patrick chuckled, he looked down at Shelagh's hand which was still holding his and gently soothed hers with his thumb.

"May I get your number?" He asked, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

"You may" Shelagh smiled as she handed over her unlocked phone.

"Thank you for driving me" 

"It's not a problem, besides it's nice to know you're getting home safe" Patrick said as he handed her phone back.

Picking up her bag she opened the passenger door and jumped out. 

"See you Tuesday!" She shouted out over the pouring rain before closing the door and running towards the flat entrance.

Watching him drive off Shelagh couldn't help but smile to herself, she couldn't quite believe her luck.

Not only had he trusted her with such a personal story, he had also asked for her number - surely that had to mean something? 

Right? 


End file.
